


They Day Shaxx Broke

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, fuck the crucible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: For the first time in Tower history, Shaxx left his post at the Crucible.





	They Day Shaxx Broke

"Step up and claim Glory, Hunter!"

"No."

Time on the tower seemed to stand still. Civilians and Guardians alike came to a stop in their places and their heads turned to a scene that would be told about for decades. There she stood, Dead Orbit cloak hanging still under the Mida scout rifle on her back, skull-painted face even, yet stern as she looked up into the helmet of the man who had been a beacon of competition and valor in the tower.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not doing the Crucible Shaxx, so stop asking." Havana, as she was known, had done the unthinkable in seemingly disrespecting the crucible to the man in charge!

"How will you fight the darkness if you don't hone your skills then?" Shaxx seemed calm, but then again he'd faced twilight gap and disobeyed an order from Lord Saladin.

"Not once when I was in the Wild did I think 'man I gotta get back and guard point B. The crucible is a game, one I don't plan on playing when there are real battles to fight. Like Oryx and Aksis."

"So you'd turn down a fair fight to run around in the shadows then? Think you can't stack up to a Titan?"

"Beat two hive gods, then talk to me about stacking up, Shaxx. I'd take a group stalk over a game of Capture the Flag any day. Go outside the walls sometime Shaxx, you could use the fresh air. Or would you rather just ramble on at someone getting a team wipe with a stormtrance again like you did for my sister Anastasia?"

Everyone braced for some sort of physical reaction from the towering Titan. Shaxx stood there, hands on his hips in silence.

"Arcite," Shaxx said.

"Yes Shaxx?" the frame responded.

"You're in charge until I get back. See you out there, Hunter." To everyone's surprise, Shaxx began walking. Passed Eris Morn and into the plaza. With eyes on him, Shaxx vanished and a ship sped away from the tower.

For the rest of the day, reports of Shaxx's whereabouts came into the tower. He'd been spotted on Venus, neck deep in destroyed vex frames, then on Mars with Cabal bases left smoking in his wake. He'd even been spotted on the dreadnought, fighting a fanatical hive that resembled the deceased Crota. It was a historic day in Tower history. It was the Day Shaxx Left The Crucible and did he ever have new material to shout in the ears of Guardians when he returned.


End file.
